White Roses
by Sariii
Summary: “I don’t understand why you don’t like Valentine’s Day, Raven. You seem like the type of person to understand it best.” Entry for Robin&Raven LiveJournal Community's BiWeekly Contest


**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans does not belong to me. We all know what would happen if it did.

**Author's Note:** Written for the bi-weekly contest at the Robin&Raven LiveJournal Community.

This story is a weird mix of humor and romance, written in a very eloquent style. So if the humor and style don't really go well in your opinion, please say so in a review. As always, flames accepted, reviews wanted, etc. etc. etc.

**_White Roses_**

_**.:x:.**_

The clock read seven-thirty and by all accounts, it was too dark outside to tell morning from night. Blessed winter—if you could not tell dark from light, one did not have to get up.

"Raven…"

Unless one was shaken awake by a certain masked hero, of course.

_No one comes in my room_, she thought, but never voiced that fact out loud; it was too much work to talk.

She mumbled something, pulling her sheets up over her head. _If I get up, I'll kill you._

_Lazy, _Reason was scolding, _that's enough!_

"Raven, you promised you'd help me buy Valentine's gifts today."

_Oh, lovely, one more reason to get out of bed._

_Lazy!_

She felt cold air against her body as Robin snatched the covers away. The tank top and pajama pants she wore to sleep weren't that insulating. She rolled on her side, an effort to warm up, as well as an effort to ignore him. For a few seconds, she smiled into her pillow. She'd get some _real _rest today. And then read some new novel, perhaps. And then—

She shivered as Robin trailed a finger down her bare arm.

"I always thought you'd wear your leotard to sleep," he mused.

She tensed and sat upright quickly, banishing _Lazy_ from her mind, calling the darkness to cloud her red face from his bemused one.

"Your wearing casual clothes," she remarked, remembering the touch of his finger against her skin.

"Beastboy, uh, accidentally turned all of the laundry pink, and it's too uncomfortable in the suit if we'll be out all day."

_All day?_

"Only you would have trouble finding gifts for…_Valentine's_, boy-blunder. Here, a ten-second shopping list. Okay: a rose for the girls, chocolates for the guys. Now go away."

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I have to find something nice for Star!"

"A rose _and _chocolates, then. Out."

"_Raven…_"

"Okay, then a—"

"Thanks for helping, Rae. I knew I could count on you!" he replied cheerfully, practically dragging her out the door.

_Saint Valentine, indeed._

_**.:x:.**_

"Why are we spending half the day looking for gifts?"

"We have to buy supplies for the party, too. Twice as much since Titans East said yes."

"Great… I'm spending the day helping a boy find gifts for his _true love_, drinking Beastboy's love potions, and avoiding the ever hormonal Speedy."

"Those potions are just fruit juice and soy milk."

"Beastboy can't get a girl with a real one, either."

He chuckled as he took six bags of cheap chocolate and three boxes of the expensive kind. As he moved the cart, Raven stopped him, putting one bag and all three boxes of chocolate back on the shelf.

"Beastboy likes fondue, Bumblebee prefers candy hearts, and Star likes white chocolate."

"And you?" he asked, watching her suddenly.

She was suspicious of his watchful gaze, but met it with the same regard, although she was unsure why she did so. She murmured a reply, even as her traitorous eyes strayed to a box of dark chocolate truffles.

"Valentine's Day is for lovers."

He chuckled a bit more softly now, grabbing the box.

"There are many kinds of love, Rae," he reminded her nonchalantly, as if he did not understand just how important those words meant to her, to anyone.

Raven paused, unsure of what to say.

"If you don't mind, can you pay for these? I'm sure you wouldn't want to in there," Robin asked, gesturing across the street to the party store packed with pinks and reds. Raven just nodded dumbly.

_**.:x:.**_

Robin and Raven had lunch at a nearby diner, preferring the quiet, comfortable atmosphere to the busy world outside.

"Who knew so many people plan Valentine's Day parties?" she observed.

Robin merely shrugged, "It's our way of showing others we care."

"Love isn't superficial as if it was candy hearts or chocolate," she pointed out, and she wondered why she said it at all. She stressed the importance of words so many times. What possessed her to say such a careless phrase?

But a glance at Robin told her how seriously he considered her statement.

"Yeah, but it's always the thought that counts. Especially if we can't express love in any other way."

_What do you mean?_

And then, just as nonchalantly as before, he remarked, "I don't understand why you don't like Valentine's Day, Raven. You seem like the type of person to understand it best."

_Just what in _hell _are you implying?_

A pause. He switched the subject.

"You can't really find this in Gotham."

"Disappointed?"

"Resigned."

He hesitated, fiddling with the handle of his cup, "Batman said that when became the Dark Knight, he hoped that the symbol could inspire others to fight the corruption."

Raven felt the emotions pulse throughout his body. She remembered the memories that she had seen, and the lost boy that she had _been_.

"And did it?" Her tone was gentle.

"It proved there were people like us there," he said.

The uncertainty and resignation did not seem as overpowering as before, and there was a note of affection and pride within his voice. And yet Raven could not understand just who, or what, _us _meant. Batman and Robin? Grayson and Wayne? The Titans?

Or perhaps, him and her?

But he just grinned at her confused face, taking a small bite of his pie.

And despite her growing confusion, she couldn't help allowing a hint of a smile.

_**.:x:.**_

"They're just flowers, Robin."

He just glared and sent her a look that clearly asked, _Were you not listening?_

She rolled her eyes. _Whatever…_

She glanced at the sign next to the counter:

_**Blume's Florist Shop**_  
_Valentine's Rose Sale_

_Red--True Love  
__Pink--Crush  
__White--Friendship_

The clock on the wall read six-thirty.

"If you want to go back, you can go. Someone has to set up the Tower first," Robin told her.

"Yeah, Beastboy and Star are probably decorating and driving Cyborg crazy."

But she didn't move.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?"

She smirked now, "Buying something special for Star, huh?"

Robin grinned sheepishly, "I just want her to appreciate Valentine's and all…"

Her smirk widened to the smallest hint of a grin, "Okay, but just because it's for Star doesn't mean you can take an hour, understand? If I spend an extra second with Beast Boy, I'll burn your roses."

He laughed. "Yes, sir!"

_**.:x:.**_

Aqualad and Speedy were already there, setting up the table laden with a small dinner, and Cyborg was almost finished decorating his chocolate cake. Bumblebee was trying to explain the holiday to Starfire and Beastboy was cutting up fruits to dip into his chocolate fondue.

The decorations were already put up.

Raven was a bit annoyed that she came in early—there was nothing else to do. She shrugged it off, going off to help Aqualad and Speedy.

"You're our guests. You don't need to help."

Aqualad merely smiled gently at her, "It's fine, really. We don't mind."

She frowned in annoyance as he walked back to get the cups.

Speedy passed by too, but he whispered, "That's Aqualad-talk for, _We get seconds_."

She rolled her eyes. _Boys._

_**.:x:.**_

Robin was back with twenty minutes to spare.

"You wanted me to leave for five minutes?" It only took fifteen to come back.

He scratched the back of his head, "Well, I had to find the perfect ones… You know, the red roses? I couldn't let you see them."

_Leave it to the Boy-Wonder to be such a romantic-perfectionist._

"Whatever."

"I'm assuming you wanted to burn them all then?"

"Gladly."

"You can burn the ones I'll give you later."

"For me?" she asked, deadpanned, "Why, you shouldn't have."

He laughed, "Just remember that it's Valentine's Day, not Bonfire Night."

_**.:x:.**_

They played truth or dare. Raven refused, knowing how Beastboy would ask who she had a crush on, or even worse, dare her to kiss him.

Not that she had a crush. And definitely not that she wanted to kiss _him._

But she did give some helpful _hints _whenever anyone needed it. Mostly to Aqualad, and Bumblebee, and even to Robin, once he came back from the bathroom. The others caught on soon enough, but every time they scowled at her, she feigned innocence and went back to reading. Not that it worked.

But it wasn't _her _fault. How was she to blame if Aqualad _happened_ to be telepathic, if Bumblebee _happened _to know sign language, and if Robin, detective that he was, just _happened_ to know Morse code?

But presently, she became bored with their games—ranging from Twister to Spin the Bottle—and excused herself to go to her room.

"Wait, Rae, I haven't given out my presents yet."

She sat back down, waiting for him to come back.

_**.:x:.**_

"Here, Beastboy, another fondue kit."

"Thanks, dude, I can make tofu dessert now!"

Raven was sure Robin met Cyborg's glare, but he still seemed unfazed.

"Hey, thanks man, king-size bars!"

Aqualad and Speedy voiced their thanks (Mas y Menos en español).

Now, for the girls:

"What? Hey, dude, why do they get chocolate _and_ flowers?"

Raven smirked, "You want a rose, too?"

Beastboy grimaced, "Nevermind."

Bumblebee, received a white rose, and kissed Robin on the cheek (Cyborg turned a little red).

But instead of going over to her, he went straight to Starfire, giving the chocolate and her rose.

Raven stared at it. Something was wrong; something was strange. What was it?

She heard Beastboy tease, "Aren't you gonna give _Raven_ something?"

_Red_.

_…What…_

"I already gave it to her when we bought the stuff. Right, Rae?"

_Red._

_…the…_

She nodded, knowing that he had done no such thing, but her gaze was focused on the flower Starfire was cooing over.

_It was white._

_…hell…_

"Now can I go?" she heard herself speak. Or was she speaking at all?

"Yup, you're free to leave," Robin smiled, looking at her clearly.

She wanted (so very desperately) too peel away his mask, and expose his eyes, his raw emotions. She heard his words ring clearly even as she walked away.

_**.:x:.**_

_**"…it's always the thought that counts. Especially if we can't express love in any other way."**_

Her steps were steady and even, her mind, in a sudden state of confusion; her emotions couldn't be controlled for long.

**"…_people like us…"_**

She could hear her heart in her ears.

**"_There are many kinds of love, Rae."_**

She dimly noted something. Her mind was spinning, her emotions were wild and nearly out of control.

She was not _Timid_, nor _Brave_, nor _Happy_, nor any of her emotions.

_**"You seem like the type of person to understand it best."**_

Just Raven.

_**"It's our way of showing others we care."**_

Her hand was steady, even as her emotions screamed.

_**White--Friendship**_

The door opened.

_**Pink--Crush**_

And there it was.

A rose. A _red_ rose, lying upon her pillow.

_**"Well, I had to find the perfect ones…"**_

_**.:x:.**_

Almost instantly, she felt the emotions rise up and envelope her. Someone had been here, someone who felt so strongly about something, that even now, she could feel it pulse.

In the dark, she walked slowly to her bed and picked it up.

She felt a wave of _something_ swell over her, too overwhelming to decipher.

It was coming from the rose.

She felt it—_Friendship, Love, Jealousy, Awe, Respect, Worry, Fear_, everything she could possibly imagine—felt it all.

She _felt_.

"Do you like it?"

She spun around quickly, more out of habit than actual surprise.

"Do you like it?" he pressed once more.

"Are you sure it's for me?" she mumbled to the floor.

He chuckled, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure."

She looked at him, "Why?"

"I didn't lie to you," he said, "I meant it when I wanted Star to understand what Valentine's was about, but that didn't mean it was supposed to bewith me."

She said nothing.

He hesitated, Uncertainty radiating in pulses. "I wanted to. To let you know that…that I care."

He took a step forward. She took one back.

"Care?" she echoed. Her heart still pounded.

He took two steps now, so he was directly in front of her. "Is that okay?"

She made no reply.

He spoke again, smiling softly, "Raven, I like you. A lot. I… I love you...A lot."

She did not say anything.

_Reason_ whispered softly into her conscience, _We're too young to know what love is._

Then again, _"There are many kinds of love, Rae."_

She took a step closer, wrapping her arms about his neck, and mumbled into his shoulder a small, "Thank you."

"Thank you, Robin."

**_.:x:._**

She awoke to Terror.

"Beastboy, what are _you_ doing in _my_ room?"

He screamed shrilly, and took a few stumbles back.

"Well you see," he said, panicking, "Titans East slept over and Cyborg was cooking and then I tried to slip some fake meat onto his plate but then he switched with Aqualad—and how was I supposed to know this was _your_ room?—and then I ju—Hey, what's that?"

He was pointing to something on her bedside table. Raven followed his gaze, definitely noticing something new.

_A bouquet of red roses._

Her eyes turned into white, glowing stores of energy.

"If you think this is some kind of sick joke—"

He screamed shrilly again.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything, you could ask Aqualad or even Cyborg or Bumblebee—yeah, she saw the whole th—"

"Get out."

Beastboy whimpered, "But Raven, you honestly can't be that monstrous and demonic today, can you? I mean, you just woke up; it's impossible to—"

"_Out!_"

A few seconds after he abruptly shut the door, Raven glanced at the bedside table again.

She picked the bouquet and brought it to her face, feeling the soft silk of the petals against her chapped lips, the smaller wave of emotions rise up over her. There was a note on the table she had missed.

_Just to make sure you know you're not dreaming, Rae. Slept well?_

She felt her face flush. She'd never be able to stop…

Then again, her face was known to turn red when she was angry, too.

She closed the bedroom door behind her. She smiled wickedly, still feeling the heat tingle in her cheeks.

She took a deep breath, summoning her Annoyance.

_"Beastboy!"_

**_.:fin:._**

**_Edit 11.5.05. -- as suggested by Kokoro._**

**_Edit 11.8.05 -- minor grammatical errors. _**

****


End file.
